1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to athletic shoes and, more particularly, an athletic shoes having a basketball basket and ball for children.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Athletic shoes of many designs are available in the marketplace. Some shoes include novelty and functional features such as lights, pictures, logos and the like. Because basketball is a popular sport, there is a need in the market to provide a shoe identified with basketball, particularly, to the delight of the young.